Can I Reach You?
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: ONE SHOT: the development of our relationship is something that inevitable. But now why you act so kind to me? Is it okay for me to have my hopes high for you? Is it okay for me to reach you? Even you have played a lot of riddles with me about our relationship. I am afraid that, afraid to know the meaning behind of our relationship. (NOTE: AU & AxC)


**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny belong to SUNRISE**

 **Warning: the characters are might be OOC**

* * *

 **CAN I REACH YOU?**

Perasaan ini tidak seharusnya muncul di dalam hatiku. Berharap akan kebaikan hatinya, berharap akan sentuhannya, berharap akan kedewasaannya, berharap akan senyumannya, berharap dia bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Perasaan ini tidak boleh ada, bahkan seharusnya dari awal dia tidak boleh muncul diantara kami. Namun apa daya harapan ini sudah muncul dan menjadi sebuah keinginan.

"Logo?" ujar gadis berambut pirang sambil meminum minuman soda yang dipegangnya. Dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang berambut navy blue yang dengan santainya memperlihatkan senyumannya yang…mempesona.

"Iya, professor meminta kamu untuk membuatkan logo lab kami. Kau tahu kan, rencana professor kedepannya seperti apa dan kau anak desain kan?" ucapnya santai.

" _Wait_ , kau memintaku untuk membuatnya?" gadis itu menjadi semakin bingung,"jangan bilang, kau sudah mengiyakannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Karena aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Cagalli dan aku percaya pada _sense_ desainmu," jelasnya dengan santai.

Gadis yang bernama Cagalli itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedikit marah namun dia tidak bisa marah dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini, entah mengapa. Dia lalu menghela napas, "Tapi, mendesain logo itu tidak mudah ditambah aku bukan major di komunikasi visual, kau tahu itu kan Athrun."

"Yap, oleh karena itu aku akan membantumu," ucap pemuda bernama Athrun itu dengan lugas.

Cagalli benar-benar takjub dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini, dia benar-benar tidak berhenti-berhenti membuat dia terkejut. Sudah tadi meminta membuat logo, sekarang pemuda itu dengan mantap akan membantunya. Mimpi apa dia semalam…?

"Kau…sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katamu?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Iya dan kau bisa pegang kata-kataku!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa waktu lalu pemuda itu tiba-tiba curhat Cagalli jadi bingung dengan perasaannya. Tidak, dia tidak hanya dibuat pusing oleh perasaannya saja tapi juga oleh perasaan orang itu. Beberapa waktu lalu beredar rumor yang tidak baik tentang Athrun dan hal itu sampai di telinga Cagalli. Awalnya Cagalli cukup terkejut dengan si _partner_ lab yang ternyata bisa dibilang cukup _player_ _and womanizer_ ini tapi suatu hari setelah rumor itu didengarnya pemuda itu mengajaknya makan dan secara ajaib menceritakan mengenai para gadis dikehidupannya.

Cagalli pada saat itu hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, membalas ucapannya apabila diperlukan, menghibur Athrun dengan topik yang lain, bahkan bercanda dengan menertawakan betapa uniknya hidup pemuda itu. Tapi diam-diam dia sedikit berpikir, apa yang terjadi sangatlah unik. Ketika dia sedang mempertanyakan mengenai sosok Athrun yang sebenarnya tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu bercerita tentang dirinya tanpa diminta.

Sekarang dia sedang berada di laboratorium yang biasanya dia kunjungi dua tahun yang lalu karena adanya sebuah riset yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi tidak dia datang bukan untuk membicarakan logo namun untuk membantu Athrun mengerjakan riset sampingan yang dia juga diikutsertakan. Diam-diam Cagalli jadi memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan cukup intens. Betapa berubahnya suasana lab itu mulai dari penghuninya, tata letak ruangannya, suasana yang khas dengan musik-musik tradisional, bahkan pembicaraan di lab yang menurutnya terlalu bergaya mahasiswa teknik tapi wangi khas dari Lab tersebut tidak berubah.

Sesungguhnya dia rindu suasana di Lab. Dia rindu bagaimana orang-orang tersebut tidak peduli dengannya namun menyadari akan keberadaannya. Kegiatannya sekarang habis mengerjakan proyek yang menurut orang-orang sekitarnya tidak bermutu karena waktunya terbuang percuma karena menurut orang-orang disekitarnya sangat disayangkan kalau skill yang dimiliki Cagalli hanya digunakan untuk kegiatan yang bersifat managerial sekolah, termasuk Athrun dan kelihatannya pemuda itu sudah bosan dan muak apabila Cagalli mulai berceloteh tentang proyek itu.

"Cagalli?" suara baritone Athrun menyadarkan Cagalli dari lamunannya dan gadis itu segera melihat ke buku catatannya yang dari tadi dia pegang erat-erat, "Eh…zat kimianya…"

"Kita sudahi dahulu hari ini, besok mungkin hasilnya bisa kita diskusikan dengan professor setelah dia pulang dinas. Hari ini memang sepi dan memang cukup produktif tapi, tanpa masukan dari professor kelihatannya kita belum bisa melanjutkan apa-apa," jelas Athrun yang sedang merapikan alat-alat praktikum dibantu oleh senior Cagalli, Sol Ryuune L'Ange.

"Ah iya," Cagalli menjadi agak kikuk dan kembali mencatat beberapa hal berkaitan riset yang belum dia sempat catat karena tenggelam dengan lamunannya. Cagalli lalu melihat catatan milik seniornya, mencatatnya kembali di bukunya dengan menambahkan beberapa detail yang sekiranya Athrun butuhkan.

Sebenarnya riset ini diluar rencananya dengan Athrun. Awalnya mereka berencana hanya menjadi pengamat dan pengarah riset dengan posisi Sol dan anak didiknya yang mengerjakan namun ternyata yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Anak didik Sol, Selene tidak bisa ikut serta. Sehingga Athrun dan Cagalli yang harus turun tangan dan Sol mengamati pekerjaan mereka. Idealnya pekerjaan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang dengan adanya orang ketiga terlihat agak menyulitkan namun Cagalli berusaha melihat sisi positifnya. Athrun sempat bilang kalau dia sedang butuh ganti suasana dan ketika Cagalli melihat catatan Sol yang memang gaya Sol sekali dia memutuskan untuk mencatat seluruh langkah-langkah yang sudah dikerjakan. Dia khawatir data milik Sol hanya bisa dipahami oleh Sol saja, bukan olehnya ataupun Athrun yang berbeda bidang dengan dirinya dan Sol.

* * *

Merasa agak tidak berguna selama melakukan praktikum, Cagalli menghela napas dan menyenderkan badannya di kursi. Dia kembali ke meja tempat para penghuni berkumpul dan berdiskusi banyak hal dan kelihatannya topik kali ini adalah mengenai pasangan hidup jadi, Cagalli memutuskan untuk diam saja tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan walau kelihatannya Athrun dalam masalah karena dia menjadi sasaran utama untuk topik ini. Yah bisa dimaklumi, pria populer.

Semenjak kejadian Lacus, Athrun terlihat banyak mendekati wanita-wanita. Entah untuk mengganti suasana biar tidak terus menerus memikirkan Lacus atau benar-benar serius mencari seseorang. Tapi, kelihatannya 50:50 karena dari obrolan terakhir dengannya Athrun ingin fokus dengan studinya tapi, pikiran pria tidak ada yang tahu. Merekalah yang lebih berhak memutuskan dan memilih wanita yang ingin mereka tunjuk sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Bukan, bukan berarti Cagalli tidak peduli pada kehidupan cintanya. Dia peduli hanya saja dia bingung harus bagaimana. Teringat obrolan dengan Athrun dan Sol ketika mereka sedang makan siang. Athrun berkata pada Sol kalau Cagalli adalah tipe yang SUSAH apabila disuruh untuk mencari pasangan. Ingin rasanya Cagalli berdebat dengan Athrun dan ingin mengorek isi otaknya mengenai topik "Susah Cari Pasangan" karena faktanya selama ini, pria yang mendekati Cagalli selalu berkata kalau Cagalli itu susah digapai dan 'tembok'nya terlalu tinggi padahal berkenalan saja baru sebentar tapi mereka sudah memutuskan seperti itu. Entah siapa yang susah dan pengecut di posisi tersebut.

Dan untuk sekarang Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dalam hati melihat Athrun yang tidak henti-hentinya berdebat dengan juniornya Lunamaria mengenai siapa gadis yang pergi bersamanya beberapa waktu lalu, hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya berpindah ke Cagalli dan berseru, "Tanyakan pada Cagalli bagaimana sikapku selama kami pergi berdua!"

Cagalli sontak agak terkejut, bukan hal aneh dan hal baru dia pergi berdua dengan pangeran lab itu karena mereka sudah pernah pergi sekitar tiga atau empat kali tapi itu juga karena ada alasan tertentu. Tapi, Cagalli tidak menyangka Athrun akan menyeretnya ke topik ini. Mungkin dia berpikir Cagalli bisa memberikan persepektif yang netral dan menyelamatkannya dari pinggir jurang.

"JANGAN JANGAN CAGALLI-SAN JUGA KORBAN HARAPAN PALSU ATHRUN-SAN!?"

Semua terkejut, gadis ini sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan Cagalli untuk menjelaskan dan hanya membuat suasana semakin ribut. Cagalli agak kurang suka dengan anak itu karena dia terlihat seperti gadis yang ingin sekali punya pacar namun gagal menggapai apa yang diinginkan, mungkin dia sempat berharap pada Athrun? _Who knows…._

"Aaa…ka..kalau aku korban….tidak mungkin aku ada disini sekarang!" bela Cagalli yang langsung disetujui oleh beberapa rekan Athrun bahkan oleh Athrun sendiri. Kelihatannya pembelaan Cagalli agak kurang memuaskan.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana mengenai agenda rutin kita? Besok, kita main tenis seperti biasa kan?" ucap Nicol salah satu rekan Athrun yang cinta damai dan dia berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan si tukang PHP.

"Harus jadi!" seru yang lain.

"Kau juga ikut Cagalli, lebih banyak lebih ramai dan menyenangkan!" ajak Nicol.

Cagalli terlihat enggan, "Aku…tidak punya raket tenis dan-"

"Aku pinjamkan punyaku, aku punya dua! Besok pagi kujemput deh!" potong Athrun tiba-tiba yang membuat Cagalli terdiam dan langsung disoraki tukang PHP oleh Lunamaria lagi dan topik pun kembali menjadi si tukang PHP. Tapi saat itu Cagalli kembali tenggelam dengan dunianya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tapi, lebih baik jangan diambil hati karena harapan adalah suatu hal yang berbahaya.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah Cagalli berdiri, di sebuah lapangan tenis dekat dengan universitas tempat dia mengajar. Dia merasa sangat lelah karena sudah lama dia tidak pernah berolahraga apalagi menggerakkan seluruh badannya untuk mengejar bola. Tenis bukanlah olahraga kesukaannya tapi dia mempelajari dasarnya dari Ayahnya.

Tapi yang membuat Cagalli bisa berada disini bukanlah karena dia berjalan dengan senang hati ke lapangan tenis. Tapi karena seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang tiba-tiba saja menjemputnya pagi-pagi. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Athrun. Pemuda itu menepati janjinya menjemputnya dan mengajaknya main tenis, bahkan mengatakan membawa pasangan dihadapan Lunamaria entah untuk pamer, atau membuktikan dirinya bukan tukang PHP, atau apapun itu Cagalli tidak peduli. Tapi dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Athrun.

Bahkan ketika pekerjaan sudah mulai menghantui Cagalli dengan tidak berhenti berderingnya _smartphone_ miliknya, pemuda itu tetap memperhatikannya. Ya, walaupun Cagalli sedang fokus dengan pembicaraan di telepon dia sangat yakin kalau Athrun memperhatikannya. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa kali pemuda itu mengelus dan menepuk pelan kepalanya seakan-akan berusaha menenangkannya dan menyemangatinya bahkan membentur pelan kepalanya ke kepala Cagalli yang membuat gadis itu diam seketika dan berusaha _stay cool_ karena tidak ingin membuat keributan macam-macam. Bahkan Nicol yang cinta damai berkata, "Coba Cagalli-san main dengan Athrun, pasti mau dan bersemangat!" ingin rasanya Cagalli memukul wajah Nicol saat itu karena teman-teman yang lain memintanya main lagi setelah dua set permainan yang melelahkan. Dia berharap tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Nicol saat itu.

Apakah memang ada yang melihat kalau ada yang lain dari hubungan mereka? Apakah ada yang bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Cagalli dan juga Athrun. Sebenarnya yang diinginkan Cagalli adalah, apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan seprti apakah hubungan mereka sekarang dan apa arti dari hubungan mereka sekarang. Selama ini menurut Cagalli Athrun adalah misteri. Dia terlalu baik. Bahkan selesai bermain, dia mengantarkan Cagalli kembali ke rumahnya lagi. Padahal gadis itu sudah bilang kalau dia ingin jalan kaki saja untuk melenturkan ototnya yang sudah ketarik karena bermain tenis.

* * *

Cagalli tidak ingin banyak berharap, kedekatan dia dengan Athrun adalah hal yang tidak diduga. Diawali dengan Athrun yang berkata kalau dia nyaman dengan sikap Cagalli namun dia menganggap Cagalli adalah tipe yang susah mencari pasangan. Cagalli pun menanggapi hal itu dengan santai, dia tidak ingin membebani Athrun dengan perasaannya apalagi setelah dia mengetahui apa yang sudah dialami oleh pria itu. Tapi, yah mau tidak mau harus dimaklumi pria baik memang dicari-cari oleh wanita. Tapi, apakah dia tidak sadar kalau justru dialah yang berhasil mendobrak tembok itu. Dia, Athrun lah yang berhasil memasuki rumah hati Cagalli dengan mendobraknya secara tidak sengaja dan tidak disadari namun beralasan.

Tanpa disadari, dia berharap. Berharap Athrun akan melihatnya. Berharap Athrun mau menerima dirinya. Dia ingat sekali kalau Athrun sempat menertawakannya ketika ada seseorang yang memberikan Cagalli hadiah berupa boneka yang menurutnya itu tidak seperti gaya Cagalli. Tapi, bolehkan Cagalli meraih Athrun? Seseorang yang tanpa dia sadari sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya, seseorang yang dia dengan rela akan mencoba untuk memenuhi harapan dan keinginannya, seseorang yang bahkan hanya satu kata atau kalimat darinya Cagalli rela mengubah dirinya.

Mungkin terdengar gila tapi, menurut Cagalli tidak ada salahnya karena selama ini Athrun sudah banyak membantunya dan sikapnya terhadap Cagalli selama ini tidak ada yang merugikan. Justru sebaliknya dia merasa senang dengan sikap Athrun dan menghargainya dengan sangat baik. Dia membalas sikap Athrun dengan sikapnya yang baik juga. Mungkin Athrun bisa dibilang adalah pemuda yang sams sekali tidak dia ingin masukkan ke dalam daftar orang-orang menyebalkan dalam hidupnya atau musuhnya.

Mengenai rumor itu, Cagalli berasumsi mungkin hal ini disebabkan oleh topik cinta yang tidak bisa dihindari karena seseorang. Sehingga mereka mendiskusikan topik tersebut entah hanya untuk bahan bercanda atau benar-benar serius, dan mengingat Athrun yang bisa kesal dengan orang-orang sekitarnya ada kemungkinan dia mengatakan hal-hal yang bertujuan membungkam mulut orang-orang biar tidak ada yang perlu diributkan lagi sehingga ada kemungkinan rumor yang beredar itu bohong yah, walau masih ada kemungkinan 50:50.

Dan sekarang Cagalli hanya bisa memandang layar smartphonenya yang memperlihatkan percakapannya dengan Athrun. Pemuda itu benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak, perhatian yang dia berikan kepada Cagalli berbeda dengan perhatian yang dia berikan kepada gadis-gadis lain berdasar rumor yang dia dengar. Perhatian dari Athrun sangat biasa saja dan sesuai dengan apa yang Cagalli harapkan. Athrun tidak memanjakannya dengan harapan dia bersikap sebagaimana mestinya dan yang paling penting dia memahami apa yang diinginkan Cagalli –mungkin-. Tapi, Cagalli cukup senang dengan sikap Athrun yang tidak memanjakannya bahkan kadangkala masih mau mendengar celotehnya walau dia tahu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari proyek menyebalkan itu. Iya, Cagalli hanya bertanya pada dirinya apakah dia boleh meraih Athrun?

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It is been a while since I write a fanfic for this site. Sorry, RL takes a role more than this. And for time being maybe I just can write something like a one shot if I have a time to write. This story inspired from my friend and it is depend on you if you want to think it as the sequel from my previous one shot. But can you imagine the meaning behind why guy act like that toward the girl? I really want to know your opinion -evil grin-**

 **Warm regards,**

 **Fuyu Aki**

 **Sorry to abandon two stories of mine, I still don't have any inspiration to continue it. Please don't flame.**


End file.
